Five Times Tom Tried to Kiss Rose
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: only a week left till he has to go back to New York, Tom tries to kiss the girl of his dreams but can he manage it without getting black eyes and waking up?


**1. in the kitchen **

He had spent the whole week trying to pluck the courage to kiss her. Now he only had another week before he had to go back to New York and he wasn't leaving until he kissed Permanent Rose Casson.

To his amazingly good luck, he found her alone in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Apparently after Indigo moved out Sarah's mother taught Rose how to cook so the 'poor lamb' wouldn't go hungry while her parents were busy with their art. Apparently Sarah's mother didn't realise that if Rose had a choice she would have happily lived on take outs and sandwiches.

"Hello Permanent Rose" he drawled putting on an air of confidence or arrogance as many people called it. "What are you poisoning us with tonight?"

"Ha, ha, ha" Rose muttered sarcastically while blushing lightly. "I'm fixing up Mac and Cheese, something quick since Buttercup (we really should stop calling him that, he's in school now and would get teased) announced he was dying of hunger"

His lips twitched in amusement of the classic Casson drama. "Nice, nothing like a good Mac and Cheese – ooh, I could write a song with that. For the kids after dinner"

Rose giggled and Tom grinned leaning forwards Tom aimed to get that kiss...

"Hey Rose, come here"

...and promptly landed face first into the Mac and Cheese as Rose ran out of the kitchen to see what Indigo wanted.

**2. Painting **

Tom found Rose in the garden a few days later, painting in the sketchpad she had balanced on her knees. Taking his chance, he swooped down quickly to peck her lips...

...only to have her duck her head down at the wrong moment and ended up with a mouthful of her hair instead of her lips. To make matters worse Rose gave a small jump of surprise and painted across her picture.

"TOM!"

Indigo was making a coffee when Tom came in with a paintbrush shoved up his nostril. Indigo let out a little chuckle only to receive a glare from Tom.

"Rosie Pose hates people bugging her while she's painting" he said in between sniggers.

"Really? I hadn't noticed" Tom said sarcastically while trying to pull out the paintbrush. "She always acted like an angel in everyway"

Indigo patted Tom's shoulder sympathetically. "Be grateful it's just the nose, you don't want to know where David had his stuffed up"

**3. at a party **

It was the night before he had to leave and he was not going to go peacefully unless he got his kiss. He cornered her by the punch bowl and accepted the drink she offered.

"How's your nose?" she asked sweetly.

"Fine thank you" Tom said shortly trying to not remember the incident.

"Don't go all sour on me" Rose said in a light teasing tone. "All right you had a sulk, shall I kiss it better or will you at least pretend to smile. Sarah's Mum put a lot of work in this party for you" after getting no response, she sighed before leaning in a kissing his nose lightly. "Better?"

"Not quite" he whispered closing his eyes and leaning in to kiss her.

FINALLY! Finally he kissed her and she was responding quite nicely with that little moan and opening her mouth like that.

"OI!" came a roar of fury. "Hands off of my wife!"

Tom pulled away in horror as he realised it was Caddy, not Rose that he kissed and Michael's fist was coming his way.

**4. So close **

"Well according to Caddy you were an excellent kisser" Rose said giggling.

"Yes and then I had to run before _darling _Michael gave me another black eye" Tom grumbled.

"Aw poor baby" Rose said teasingly, she then cupped his cheek. "Poor darling Tom" she whispered her eyes dropping to look at his lips.

He leaned forward to kiss her when she suddenly jerked away. "Tom, it's time to wake up" she said in Frances' voice. He stared at her in horror. "Come on Tom! Dad says we only have a couple hours till we go"

He woke up to see Frances sitting on top of him, grinning; he groaned loudly and rolled over ignoring Frances' squawk of indignation.

"So close" he moaned into his pillow. "So very close"

**5. Venting out **

"I've had enough" Tom snapped as he found Rose sitting curled up in an armchair. "I have only one hour till I leave for the airport and I'm going to spend it kissing you without falling face first into some Mac and Cheese or getting your hair or a paintbrush up my nose. I refuse to accidentally kiss Caddy or Saffy or Sarah or even bloody Indigo! And if this turns out to be another dream then I shall walk out of the nearest window!"

Rose looked up at him blankly and then pulled out her headphones. "Sorry Tom I didn't get that, what were you saying?"

Tom looked at her in horror. Rose chuckled lightly as she stood up and sauntered towards him, she tip-toed so her eyes were level with his and she pecked his lips lightly before stumbling forwards. He instantly grabbed hold of her waist and began to kiss her desperately.

When they pulled apart both slightly breathless Rose had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What time is it in New York, I wonder"

"Who bloody cares?" Tom replied before proceeding to kiss her again.


End file.
